


Alexandra Zor-El Lane A.K.A. Jnr.

by Mmjohns



Series: SuperLane by MMJohns [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superlane - Fandom
Genre: Alex Jnr, Baby, Birth, F/F, superlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Alexandra Zor-El Lane entered the world at 4:15 PM on November 3rd 2021, she was born at 5lb 3 ounces.Hey Jockwizard, here you go





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jockwizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jockwizard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cupcake Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562205) by [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns). 



Alexandra Zor-El Lane entered the world at 4:15 PM on November 3rd 2021, she was born at 5lb 3 ounces. Kara had been in labour for nearly 21 hours and was utterly exhausted. As soon as Alex had been born she had collapsed backwards into the bed as Alex held her namesake while Lucy moved to get her daughters swaddling ready. 

It took Kara nearly an hour to recover enough of her strength to wake up, even with the concentrated sunlamps boosting her recovery. In this time they had discovered something else, apparently little baby Alex was already developing powers. 

An unfortunate nurse had discovered this when trying to take blood only to end up with half a broken needle embedded in their hand. Alex wasn’t overly impressed having one of her nurses injured but that didn’t stop Lucy from sitting there with Baby Alex in her arms and cooing at her happily. 

As soon as Kara is strong enough she takes baby Alex from where she rests in Lucy`s arms. The second she has Alex in her arms her eyes fill with tears of utter joy and she turns to give a watery smile to her wife even as Lucy beams back at her wife and child.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Potstickers and Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569657) by [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns)




End file.
